mortalaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ida Marie
Ida Fluorite (Ee-duh Floor-ite) is a Carnitian, an interdimensional being from the world of Euria. She is a royal knight for the kingdom of Chrysalis, but was sent to Earth after being given a mission by The Queen. Appearance She has a very pale complexion, very bright sea green eyes, and teal hair with dark orchid highlights that she usually wears up in some sort of ponytail. Her uniform as a royal knight consists of a cream-colored fitted top with long sleeves, a dark purple leather belt right under her bust, jodhpurs, gloves, and knee-high boots. As protection for her arms and legs, she has black metal strapped from up to her shoulders and thighs, with cuffs on her knees, ankles, wrists, and elbows. The metal extended up over her hips and shoulders, and she has two swords attached to the knees of her armor. She also wears a long black scarf around her neck that usually hides the lower half of her face and a black hooded cloak. Upon coming to Earth, the first outfit Midorin outfits her in consists of a short pale teal dress with a layered skirt, a high gathered waist, and trumpet-shaped sleeves, as well as short black boots and a black medium-length vest. In this outfit, she puts her hair up in a high ponytail. After spending a few months on Earth, she changes her outfit to consist of a white wrap shirt with long fitted sleeves, a dark aqua medium-length flared skirt over black leggings, and white flats. She also wears a black infinity scarf and black gloves. In this outfit, she puts her up in an off-centered ponytail. The last outfit she wears consists of a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt, faded denim shorts with a white belt, and white sneakers. In this outfit, she puts her hair up in a loose ponytail. Her sleepwear consists of a long white spaghetti strap dress with a ribbon tied right under her bust and around her hips. She doesn't put up her hair while wearing this. Ending Outfits In Ending B, 'Homeward Bound', she is seen wearing a lavender tunic with round sleeves, a dark purple sash tied around her waist, as well as black heels that lace up her calves and a long black cloak. She also wears a black metal circlet, bracers, and choker. In Ending C, 'Living the Dream', she is seen wearing a medium-length mint green dress with a scalloped skirt, a loose waist, and butterfly sleeves, as well as a pair of open-toed white wedges that lace up her calves and a white wide-brimmed hat. Personality Abilities and Powers Transformation Magic: By using Soleil as a medium, Ida is temporarily able to harness the powers of a demon and transform using the negative feelings of a human. To do so, she must meet two requirements: First, there must be a human under intense stress and have high levels of fear radiating from them, and secondly, she must be in direct contact with both Soleil and the human that meets the previous requirement. If all all of these are met, then she will use the negative emotions from the human to take on a new form symbolizing that humans greatest fears. Neither Ida nor Soleil have any control over what the form will be, either. Master Sword Fighter: Ida is extremely proficient at fighting with a sword due to her intense training to become a royal knight. She doesn't use a sword except for on Euria, but she has been shown to be able to defeat hordes of enemies by using her technique with her swords. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to said intense training, she has become a master hand-to-hand combatant on the chance that she cannot use her swords. She is shown to be very capable of disarming, or even killing, opponents quickly and efficiently empty-handed. Keen Intellect: She has been shown to be very capable of figuring out riddles and puzzles with great ease, even able to tell when others are lying just by analyzing smalls changes in their movements and speech patterns. She also has said that she does all of her planning during combat, showing she's able to formulate plans and strategies as she's fighting her opponent. Enhanced Agility: She has incredible agility due to the royal knight training, using her lean body to its fullest capacity, shown in her easily being able to react to and dodge bullets and surprise attacks without any trouble. Immense Durability: Even before she started her training, Ida has been incredibly hard to damage or knock off-balance, as even trying to draw blood takes a much greater force than should feasibly be necessary. Her skin can't be cut through with a knife and bullets bounce off of her without leaving even a scratch. Due to this, she takes on what would be fatal blows without batting an eye, using it to knock her opponent off-balance. Immunity: Since she comes from another dimension, she is entirely immune to Earth's diseases and viruses, as they are much weaker than those back on Euria. Despite running herself ragged at times, she never catches a cold or fever, nor has she had any problems with allergies. She is also immune to most poisons and venom due to her royal knight training. Pain Resistance: She has a very high tolerance for pain, never once going into shock from a particularly heavy blow. Only once has she shown pain, but she later told Midorin that it was only a ruse, in her words 'I didn't feel a thing, actually.' History Relationships Trivia *Her favorite food is sweets, particularly strawberry shortcake, paired with sweet iced tea. *She celebrates her birthday on the day she came to Earth, June 19, 2012, the same day Midorin celebrates her own. Category:Characters